Storm Clouds
by DelirusDelirum
Summary: 'A great cloud; the color of ash; will fall upon the Clans. Though some may see it simply as a nuisance, others may look to it as a shimmer of hope.'   First fanfic. Sorry if the summary is bad. Story will hopefully be good.


**Mains**

**Main #1: **Stormpaw

**Main #1's Best Friend: **Cherrypaw, Barkpaw

**Main #1's Enemy: (None)**

**Main #2: **Stormypaw

**Main #2's Best Friend: **Slatepaw, Amberpaw

**Main #2's Enemy: **Ravenpaw

**Main #3: **Lightpaw

**Main #3's Best Friend: **Flowerpaw, Poppybreeze

**Main #3's Enemy: (_None_)**

**Main #4: **Willowpaw

**Main #4's Best Friend: **Silverpaw, Lynxpaw

**Main #4's Enemy: **Applepaw

**Main Villain: **Darktalon

**Villain's Acquaintances: **Shadowstorm

* * *

><p><strong>Clans<strong>

SunClan: _A bright and bold Clan. Mixture of all kinds of pelts._

Leader: _Brightstar- Cream and white she-cat_

Deputy: _Fallenstone- Pale gray she-cat with faint black lined paws, mouth, ears and eyes, green eyes_

**Apprentice: Cherrypaw**

Medicine Cat: _Firewing- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Warriors:

_Moonclaw- Black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white crescent on her forehead_

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

_Spottedpelt- Large white tom with large black splotches all over his body, amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Barkpaw**

_Darktalon- Dark gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes_

_Thornheart- Mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Flarepaw**

_Stagleg- Long-haired Brown and cream tom with brown eyes_

_Gingerspots- White tom with a few ginger spots_

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Apprentices:

_Stormpaw- Gray she-cat with fluffy fur and a white underbelly, blue eyes_

_Cherrypaw- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes_

_Barkpaw- Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and legs, large paws, green eyes_

_Flarepaw- Long haired, ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

_Flamepaw- Small ginger tom_

Queens: (Can have up to 4 kits)

_Rosefeather- White she-cat with pale and dark ginger splotches, green eyes_

**Kits: Turtlekit (White she-cat with gold markings on her back, dark green eyes), Peachkit (Pretty apricot colored she-cat with a cream colored muzzle, paws, and tail tip, dark green eyes)**

_Tawnyspring- Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes; Mother of Thornheart's kits_

**Kits: Jadekit (Small, snowy white she-cat with bright green eyes), Rowankit (Fluffy light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes), Kestrelkit (Very light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes), Ashkit (Dark gray tom with dark amber eyes)**

_Violetwing- Small, petite pure black she-cat with dark blue eyes that look violet_

**Kits: Cheetahkit (Furry yellow she-cat with black spots and brown eyes), Eaglekit (Cream and brown splotched tom with amber eyes), Fangkit (Dark brown tom with black markings and green eyes), Runningkit (White, gray speckled she-cat with green eyes)**

Elders:

_Goldenclaw- Small, light yellow tabby she-cat, amber eyes_

_Blazingtail- Red tabby tom with large white markings on face, belly, chest and legs, amber eyes (Former deputy)_

_Smokescar- Light gray tom with a white chest tuff, white back legs and paws, a few white toes on the front paws, light green eyes; blind in one eye (Former Med. Cat)_

* * *

><p><span>CloudClan: <span>_A strong and mysterious Clan. Mostly mixtures of blacks, whites, and grays._

Leader: _Darkstar- Dark gray tabby tom with piercing amber eyes_

Deputy: _Open_

Medicine Cat: _Moonfang- Sleek black she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, paw tips and tail tip, blue eyes_

**Apprentice: Ferretpaw**

Warriors:

_Shadowstorm- Jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes and a long scar running down her spine, torn ear_

_Featherheart- Fluffy, light gray she-cat with white ear tips, blue eyes_

**Apprentice: Slatepaw**

_Ravenfrost- Black tom with white paws and piercing amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Stormypaw**

_Mintcloud**-** Gray she-cat with fur that almost looks green in the moonlight_

**Apprentice: Amberpaw**

_Spotback- Dark brown tom with light brown spots, green eyes_

_Bravesoul- White, long haired she-cat with bright ginger splotches, blue eyes_

**Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Apprentices:

_Stormypaw- Golden-brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes_

_Slatepaw- Glossy black tom with gray ears and muzzle, bright green eyes_

_Ferretpaw- Light brown fur with dark brown underbelly, ears, paws, tail tip and stripes, green eyes_

_Amberpaw- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes_

_Ravenpaw- Black tom with icy blue eyes_

_Rabbitpaw- Dark brown, long haired tabby tom, bright green eyes_

Queens: (Can have up to 4 kits)

_Stormbreeze- Stormy gray she-cat with white splotches, warm amber eyes_

**Kits: Splotchkit (Gray-brown she-cat with white and light brown splotches, hazel eyes**

Elders:

* * *

><p><span>ForestClan: <span>_A wily and quick thinking Clan. Many different kinds of pelts._

Leader: _Vinestar- Bracken tom with long whiskers_

Deputy: _Leopardspots- Large, golden she-cat with red/brown spots, amber eyes_

Medicine Cat: _Yellowstep- Pretty cream she-cat with golden paws, bright blue eyes_

Warriors:

_Lightfoot- Black tom with blue eyes_

**Apprentice: Blazepaw**

_Oakclaw- Dark brown tom with light brown paws_

**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

_Hawktail- Black she-cat with a white chest_

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

_Graystorm- Red tabby tom with very dark eyes (Formerly of LakeClan)_

**Apprentice: Flowerpaw**

_Poppybreeze- Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

_Flamingspeckle- Orange-ish tom with cream spots, green eyes_

Apprentices:

_Lightpaw- Small, white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye_

_Blazepaw- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes_

_Flowerpaw- Small, pale golden she-cat with green eyes_

_Maplepaw- Brown she-cat with black and white splotches, blue-gray eyes_

_Owlpaw- Gray-black tom with yellow eyes_

Queens: (Can have up to 4 kits)

_Darkflash- White she-cat with black and gray striped splotches_

**Kits: Icekit (Very small pure white tom with bright blue eyes), Spiderkit (Huge black tom with round green eyes), Ivykit (Black and white she-cat with bright green eyes)**

_Aquadream- Blue-gray she-cat with white spots, green eyes_

**Kits: Dreamkit (Cream she-cat with a russet stripe, green eyes), Flickerkit (Cream tom with brown spots, green eyes)**

Elders:

* * *

><p><span>LakeClan: <span>_A fast and sleek Clan. It is a fairly new clan and is still developing. Many cats have good looks (like River Clan) and most pelts range from gray to brown with some whites thrown in._

Leader: _Streamstar- Silver and white tabby she-cat_

Deputy: Larksong- Pretty brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, green eyes

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

Medicine Cat: _Thymeflight- Pretty white she-cat with light brown and gold splotches, amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

Warriors:

_Lionbreeze- Light Brown tom with amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Lynxpaw**

_Darkblaze- Light gray tom with a gray patch around left eye, gray-blue eyes_

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

_Eaglefur- Dark brown tom with gold and cream colored splotches, amber eyes_

**Apprentice: Applepaw**

Apprentices:

_Willowpaw- Beautiful silver she-cat with emerald green eyes_

_Silverpaw- Silver and gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes_

_Lynxpaw- Handsome golden tom with dark brown stripes and cream colored muzzle, paws and tail tip, amber eyes_

_Waterpaw- Pretty blue-gray she-cat with gold flecks on her back, white paws, muzzle and tail tip, dark blue eyes_

_Applepaw- Dark brown tom with gold paws, amber eyes_

Queens: (Can have up to 4 kits)

_Sandstep- Sandy Brown she-cat with amber eyes_

**Kits: Willowkit (Pretty gray tabby she-cat with green eyes), Hailkit (Gray and white tom with blue eyes), Stonekit (Stone gray tom with amber eyes)**

_Quailfeather- Pretty light gray she-cat with darker, blue-gray paws and muzzle, dark blue eyes; To-be mother of Eaglefur's kits_

Elders:

_Bluefeather- Blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes_

* * *

><p><span>Kittypets, Loners, and Rogues:<span>

_Zac- Pale cream tom with brown feet, tail, muzzle and ears, blue eyes (Kittypet)_

_Jack- Pure gold tom with dark brown splotches, amber eyes (Loner)_


End file.
